


From Dust

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the identity of savitar, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Barry Allen makes the ultimate sacrifice. Iris West is left with memories and two pieces of him she wouldn't give up for the world.





	From Dust

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: the identity of Savitar is within the first two paragraphs.

                Dust. It gathers everywhere. It’s an insidious reminder of items never moved or cleaned from when they were last set down. It can make anything look like a dingy relic of time. Still, no one can bring themselves to clean it. There’s no point in keeping it shiny and new and ready for action when there’s no one to use it anymore. Not since the night Barry killed himself to stop Savitar.

                _Savitar was one bad dude. Big metal suit, neat, but evil, glow effects. But it turned out he was a version of Barry. Made no sense. No one who knew that kid would’ve ever guessed any version of him would have ever done any of what he did._

                “HR, what have I told you about monologuing in empty rooms?”

                HR jumps and slides his legs from the desk they were resting on. He’s in the Cortex staring at Barry’s suit as he had done at least once a day since Barry died, sacrificed himself. There’s still a cut in the left breast of the suit where they’d tried to get to Barry’s chest and get his hand out, but his heart was shredded. It was pointless. He had been so young, twenty-eight years old, engaged to be married to the love of his life, someone he’d known almost all his life. And he did the big hero thing and saved her life by ending his. At least he left behind part of himself before he went.

                HR turns in his chair and smiles up at Iris. Five months now since Barry’s death and five months after she’d first discovered she was pregnant. With twins, even!

                “Here for your daily HR branded, trademark pending, pep talk?” he asks, now grinning from ear to ear.

                “Those are nice, you can give me one on the way,” she replies. HR tilts his head. “Cisco had to cancel on being my ‘guy’ at Lamaze class this week because Cindy is visiting, remember?”

                HR claps his hands and jumps to his feet. “I do not, but I will accompany you this fine evening, my favorite pregnant protégé.”

                “Why am I your protégé?”

                “I saw that saucy story you were working on. A bit steamy for the papers, madam.”

                “Stay out of my fanfiction folder!”

                “I shan’t.”

                Iris playfully slaps him on the arm then rests her hand on his bicep.

                “Shut up and let’s go,” she says, laughing softly.

                HR bends his arm at the elbow and tucks her hand into a more comfortable position.

                “Of course, Madame,” he replies dutifully. “You know, I’ve been learning French.”

                “Oui?”

                “No, I – oh, ho you got me!”

                He never mentions the fanfiction folder again. But Iris does find little corrections and feedback in her files every once in a great while.

**Author's Note:**

> iris got into DBZ in order to create a link to barry after he died. she started writing fanfic (vegeta/bulma, of course) because why the hell not.


End file.
